Talk:Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral
Change the technique Kanji : 黄金・灰波 Rōmaji : Ougon: Nami Hai no Jutsu Literal English : Gold Dust Wave :It's an unnamed technique, so we don't use kanji and all that since the name was made up.--Cerez365™ 15:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I now but we can give him a name Kanji and Rōmaji it's possible ? We can't. This is going to come across rude, but what part of "the name of this technique is made-up, and therefore not official, and therefore it doesn't have kanji and rōmaji" don't you understand? Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i think ; ok thanks I just want give them a name because they are an imported technique Sand Tsunami? Seeing this card makes me wonder. The characters who are playable in the game have cards of themselves and of their jutsu in the game. Could this just be sand tsunami using gold dust? Don't forget the Third Eye technique.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Anyone? --OmegaRasengan (talk) Ummm idk what to say. Gaara did say his father taught him many secret techniques, and they do have similar fighting styles.... (talk) 02:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan we should get rid of this page and give the 4th sand tsunami, anyone agree? (Gdamon (talk) 18:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Totally agree. I thought that as well :)--Omojuze (talk) 18:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and if we do that, then the same shoud be with Gold Dust Wall and Shield of Sand.--Omojuze (talk) 18:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Only reason I don't support this just yet is because we don't have the kanji from the video game yet. Omnibender - Talk - 18:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Question though, wasn't the Kazekage's techniques named based of the naming practises of both his son and his predecessor's techniques? What will happen when we say that the Fourth uses a Sand Tsunami even though he uses Sand Gold? Unless I have misinterpreted the conversation and the parties move to rename the technique Gold Dust Tsunami? --Cerez365™ (talk) 01:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC)I have contributed to this discussion knowing full-well that User:OmergaRasengan created this discussion and am prepared for the fallout that my ensue, should there be any. :::::Well the literal japanese for gold dust is sand gold. Idk. It's a wierd subject.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 01:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::From my end, if the kanji for his techniques turn out to be the same as the ones for Gaara's, just delete the current pages for the gold dust version of the techniques, and put him and the gold dust images of him using them in the articles we have for Gaara's techniques. Basically, we'd have more pages like Third Eye. Omnibender - Talk - 03:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Just going off how the other "sand x" are used, I would be against that. I'd sorta prefer if we used something like Gold Dust Tsunami, the Third Eye is completely different, that doesn't have a substance-based name.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Are there Japanese versions of these cards or are they English only? Seelentau 愛議 15:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I tried looking for something like that, using the kanji from the one technique I know there's a card for, and got nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC)